The Crow: Limbo
by Draculas-Marishka
Summary: A 17 year old girl, murdered without any justice from the court comes back to do far more than just ‘put the wrong things write’. Rated R for Language, Adult Contact, and Gore.
1. Things They Say

Authors Not: This is my first Crow fic and probably my only one I'll write. For those of you who know me, this fic will be a bit edited from the one I let you all read. As for the rest of you, this fic was actually an assignment for school that I lost and just found yesterday, the project was to pick a favorite movie and pick a handful of your friends then write a story based on the movie, a fanfic. I was going to write one off I was going to write one off Dracula 2000/Dracula II but my friend Kaitlin beat me to it. -- Now enough of this, on to my story!  
  
Summery: A 17 year old girl, murdered without any justice from the court comes back to do far more than just 'put the wrong things write'. Rated R for Language, Adult Contact, and Gore.  
  
**The Crow: Limbo  
Chapter One  
Things They Say**  
  
They say that there is a place between Heaven and Hell called Limbo. In this place the souls of the tormented and lost souls are said to dwell, until they can find peace. I've always wondered what happened to souls who could not find peace...did they stay in this Limbo? Is that where ghosts came from? Would the souls there just disappear into the Abyss? Or would they get a chance to avenge the things that life had thrown at them?  
I never used to think of things like this or at least not until my best friend Jessica was murdered.  
I was at home, cleaning up after dinner. My parents where up stairs doing only god knew what and my little sister, Tessa, was in her room playing with her dolls. I had just finished loading the dishwasher when I heard the new from Carol Makita, the newswoman: "And today marks yet another tragedy in the long streak of cereal killings, many are calling this the new Jack the Ripper case as the seventh house has gone up in flames. This time the house is in Sandy," my attention was suddenly given directly to my T.V and I ran into the front room, fear pumping in my blood, "The house was in the Jordan School District just a east block from East Sandy Elementary." That was where Jessica lived.   
I didn't wait for the newswoman to say anything elts, I ran into my room and grabbed my car keys, I yelled to my parents I was going out and I didn't care if they didn't hear me. I ran out of the front door and down the flight of stairs to my black Volvo. I started the car and drove off, I did think of slowing down once I saw I was pushing 90 and I was in the Carpool Lane and could get a big fat ticket and my license taken from me, but at that point I didn't give a rats fuzzy ass. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't Jessica's house that was on fire. I got off the freeway and drove to Jessica's house. The closer I got the more fire trucks and ambulances I heard, my heart wouldn't stop pounding. When I turned into the street I saw to my horror, Jessica's house on fire. The police wouldn't let me drive in and made me park my car in someone's driveway; I got out of my car and ran towards the fire. But someone stopped me.   
Jessica's guy friend Tony had blocked my way, a look of fear in his eyes that I had never seen before. "You can't go in there Gina," He told me.   
_The hell I can't,_ I thought but instead I said, "Tony is Jessica alright? Is she alive?! Is she anywhere?" I was ecstatic and I knew it.   
Tony looked down, "They haven't found her yet...they just found her parents, who where killed." I looked down, tears swelling in my eyes. That was when I felt something fuzzy brush against my leg. When I looked over I saw an orange tabby cat with singed fur.   
"Pumpkin!" I walled, kneeling down to pick the cat up that purred against my chest. He was Jessica's cat, her best friend. A fire blaze then shot into the air, and I stood there, next to Tony, completely helpless to save my best friend. That was when fate had sealed itself. I saw a fireman run out with something in his arms, "Jessica!" I screamed. I ran forward, Pumpkin in my arms and Tony followed me.   
The fireman ad set her on one of those hospital beds that they had brought. The doctors eminently placed n oxygen mask on her and rushed her into the ambulance. I tried to get in but a cop stopped me, "Hold it there little lady, you can't get in there with them." He told me.   
I turned and glared at him, I felt tears streaming down my face, "That is my best friend in there! I just want to know that she's going to be alright!"   
"I don't think that Jessica will make it," The fireman who had brought her out of the house said. I realized I knew who he was, his name was Val, he had married Jessica's aunt once then divorced her.   
"What do you mean Val?" I practically demanded, I was shaking and from the corner of my eye I saw Tony was doing the same.   
"She had some pretty bad burns on her body, she also had blood coming from her head, and she was way to light to me." He said. Everything elts anyone said I drowned out. My best friend was dying and there was nothing I could do to save her. I felt my world start to fall into some kind of hell. In the back of my mind I silently said, some birthday present, huh Jessica? It was her 17th birthday, and she had possibly been murdered.  
  
Tony and I had waited at his house for almost four hours now. Kaitlin, JoDee, Jenn, Ronny, Tawny, Jessie, Colton, and Brandon had all shown up within those four hours, all of them where friends of mine and Jessica. No one was talking, and no one was doing anything actually. We all where gathered around the phone waiting and hoping. Hoping for a miracle, praying that she would live. It was one in the morning when the phone finally rang; Tony got it before any of us, "Hello Santos residence, Tony speaking," pause, "Val! Is Jessica alright?!" When he next paused his face suddenly grew very sad, "Oh.... well thanks for letting us know."   
I was first to speak, "She's dead...isn't she?" He nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Soon we where all crying, we had just lost a close friend to us all.


	2. Hazel Eyes

Author's Note: I don't own any of the songs! This chapter's song is Time Bomb by Godsmack. Also the next chapter may take a while to post, it was handwritten and it's like 5 or 7 pages long.  
  
**The Crow: Limbo  
Chapter Two  
Hazel Eyes**  
  
A year had passed since the night Gina had received the new of her best friend's death. January was cold this year, they said this winter would be one of the coldest they ever had, and Gina found this a bit funny, because Jessica had always loved the cold. Since her birthday was today, Tony guessed she was making it extra cold. He was going to visit her grave today.  
He walked up there and saw Gina had already been here, a dozen red roses lay over Jessica's headstone and a small ring was tied to one of them. Tony smiled a bit, it was Jessica's colloidal ring. He knelt down and set his boutique of white roses down, "Happy 18th Birthday, Sissy." He said, and then he stood up. He heard something over his head and looked up and he saw a big black bird flying around in the sky. Tony just shrugged it was just a bird. With that he walked back to his car and drove off.  
After he left the bird flew down and landed on Jessica's headstone. It cawed, and the clouds seemed to roll in much faster than normal, snow started falling heavily and the wind picked up rather fast. The ground started to move slowly at first then faster. Then the ground parted and a figure crawled out of the ground. The figure turned on it's back, showing it was a girl, she looked around and then let out a loud blood-curdling scream. She then got on all fours and put her hand on a bench that was close to her she then pulled herself up and breathed heavily. The bird flew by her and surprised her, blinking a few times to clear her vision she saw it was a crow.  
Pushing herself up more the girl looked around the area, a cemetery? she thought, I really did die... Then she looked at the crow, "Alright," she said, "I get it. You're here to help me aren't you?" The crow just tilted its head to one side, and she giggled lightly, "I see. Come, let's go see what's left of my home." She held out her arm and the crow jumped onto her shoulder.  
The next thing Jessica knew she was standing in her old living room. She had no idea how that happened but something told her that the crow had something to do with it. The place was practically falling apart and she knew it was because of the fire. She turned around and saw the he floorboards had been burned through, thinking this would hurt, Jessica jumped down through the missing boards and landed in the second living room. The whole house was a wreck both from the fire and from those bastards that started it.  
Jessica's blood ran cold. She decided to see how much damage had been done to her bedroom. She was surprised to see her room didn't look too bad, except the large whole in the ceiling. She looked at the dress they had put on her and smiled, she just now realized it was her favorite black dress, the one she wore to prom. It had silk flowers on it, she was utterly surprised that the church had let them put it on her...then again she had a feeling she didn't have the church burry her. It was probably her coven that did it.  
She decided that she would have to change her outfit if she was going to go scare the holy hell out of Gina and Tony. She didn't think she'd have any cloths left and was surprised to see that she did. Her Catwoman outfit hadn't been burned, which she found to be a miracle. Kneeling down she found that the boots where still pretty good too. "This is just absolutely hilarious," she said then looked over at her radio and saw it hadn't been burned at all, "They must have stopped the fire there before it touched my radio." She said then standing up she walked over and looked at it.  
Turning the volume down to almost silence she pushed the button to make it turn to the radio. A smile spread across her face, it worked still. "Let's see how badly I can scare the locals," she said with a mischievous tone in her voice. She turned the volume up and turned the CD player on, and turned to Time Bomb.  
  
------   
I am in a living hell, makes me wonder if I'm alive   
Can't seem to bring myself to figure out why I  
shove and I pull away from the things   
That I call you every night   
I can't seem to break you down   
But I know I'll come around...  
------  
  
With a smile on her face, and the crow now off her shoulder chasing the mice, she got undressed and grabbed her Catwoman outfit and slid it on while humming to the tune of the song.  
  
-----   
I feel your pins through my eyes piercing me   
Lie down in all this piss   
You drink it from me every night   
I live in a world of shit, been left here to die   
Sometimes I realize my mind is meant to go away  
-----  
  
She zipped up the back of the body suite and took the boots from her closet. She then sat down on her scorched blue carpeted floor and slipped the on, clicking the little buckles as she went along.  
  
-----   
Never have I seen your God   
So why should I believe in faith?   
I feel your pins through my eyes   
Piercing me, all the time   
Another time bomb  
-----  
  
She looked back in her closet and her smile widened, she still had her bullwhip and it had a hair-tie around it, "Perfect." She said as she walked over and picked it up. She took the hair-tie off and cracked the whip once.  
  
-----   
I never find the time to find another fucking place   
I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it everyday   
You never look at me now   
You never look me in the face   
I'm a time bomb baby  
------  
  
She put the whip aside and the crow cawed loudly, as if it approved of what she was doing more than fully. Once again she knelt down and started tossing half-burned things out of her closet until she found her hairbrush, and it wasn't even burned very badly. But when she took her hand off she saw it was black with ash, this gave her and idea. She took her index finger and her middle finger and she put them just under her eyes, and used the ash to make tear-streak marks down her cheeks.  
  
-----   
I can't find the time to find the place   
I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it everyday   
You never look at me now   
You never look me in the face, I'm a time bomb   
What am I waiting for?  
-----  
  
Brushing her hair back and pulled the hair tie around her hair, she turned and faced the crow, "What do you think?" She asked. The crow cawed loudly and flew onto her shoulder. Gently petting it's head and picking up her bullwhip she said, "Let's go pay Tony a visit."  
  
----   
Never find the time to find another place   
I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it everyday   
You never look at me now   
You never look me in the face I'm a time bomb, yeah!   
----  
  
She turned the radio off and she and the crow where off. But as they made their way to his house, the memory of what those bastards did to her and her parents lingered in her mind. 


End file.
